Tony Zirkle
Tony Zirkle of Zirkleville from the country Zirkleskhan in the small continent South Zirkle which is in Wisconsin Tony Zirkle, otherwise known as Fredrick Von Ness, is a deity that is worshiped by members of The Church of Zirkle or otherwise known as the Zirklelites. He has lived his life as a modest lawyer, but The Church of Zirkle believes he is more than meets the eye. He believes himself to be a billionaire and ruler of the world. He lives secluded in the woods somewhere in the middle of Wisconsin with his family and regularly visits his self-made shrine at the border of Wisconsin and Illinois. Early Life: 2018 BC Not much is known about Tony when he was a child. He lived in Tipton, IN and graduated high school there. He was a wrestler, one of the best in the world. Expert Zirklogists say that he robbed a RadioShack, murdered the workers there, and made of with 50 billion dollars worth of kryptonite when he was younger, but it is not a proven fact. Current Life (1856-infinity) Tony Zirkle is currently residing in Crown Point, IN. Legend has it that he is waiting for the chosen one to become of age to follow him to Mars. He has 3 children, who are all currently in school. They are referred as The Three Luchadors by The Church of Zirkle. He has had his law licence revoked, due to him being too good of a lawyer, expert Zirkologists say. Zirkle, claiming he can see into the future, has made a prediction that all of the 2022 graduates of sidener academy will become millionaires and that a special one among them will even conquer the full American ninja warrior course and be written down in the history books. Running for Governor When Tony was younger and not as wise, he tried to show the world his true capabilities by becoming governor of Indiana. While he was popular at first, but his popularity faded when he was caught at a celebration of Adolf Hitler's birthday party. (See in picture to right) He strongly opposed pornography, calling it "The great black porn dragon". He believed pornography to be a Jewish plot against women. “We now have a small army of male black porn stars that are sifting through five, ten, fifteen thousand women ... One man can now genocide the wombs of thousands of women,” infecting them with sexually transmitted diseases that leave them barren " - Tony Zirkle As a publicity stunt, he purchased a first edition Playboy magazine and shredded it on live television. Zirkle Today Tony Zirkle is a self made man. He lives in a tiny apartment in Crown Point, Indiana. He doesn't have much to do anymore, so he shows up to all of his children's sports practices and games. You may see him around looking for new scented candles to add to his shrine and killing small animals in the woods to sacrifice to the gods for the well being of his shrine.